A need exists for a simple computer implemented method operable without the need for training to detect changes in state of various components or parts of components used to drill oil and natural gas wells, or water wells that can be viewed locally, within a few feet of a site, or remotely, thousands of miles away, simultaneously, and allow for maintenance planning.
A need exists for a method to continuously and automatically monitor onshore and offshore drilling operations to ensure a safe, efficient, and cost effective drilling operation.
A need exists for a method to automatically track equipment utilization, equipment cycles, equipment days in service, and valve cycles to provide for preventive maintenance, elimination of costly downtime, environmental protection, and an increase in safety by identifying equipment in need of repair and maintenance.
A need exists for a method that tracks information associated with a drilling operation including a historical status of the drilling and safety equipment, particularly when the drilling operation is at a remote location that can take several days to reach.
A further need exists for a method that allows management, drilling experts, and other operations personnel to remain physically remote from the drilling site, while having easy and timely access to the status of a drilling operation and safety equipment.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.